The Hematopathology Fellowship has been highly successful in attracting outstanding applicants and in providing them with training in hematopathology, emphasizing outstanding clinical diagnosis, and specialized diagnostic tools including molecular diagnostics and flow cytometry. The fellowship has been ACGME accredited since 2000, and graduating fellows have had a nearly a 100% first time pass rate on the accrediting examination given by the American Board of Pathology. Graduating fellows have gone on to establish independent careers in academic medicine, including appointments in recent years at the Moffit Cancer Center, Loyola University, The Methodist Hospital (Weill Cornell Medical School), The University of California -Davis, The Mayo Clinic, Memorial Sloan Kettering Cancer Center, and the Cleveland Clinic. Two of recent graduates have successfully competed for independent NIH funding. Fellows are encouraged to participate in clinical research, and have successfully completed studies on a variety of topics, as briefly mentioned below. Eberle, F. C., J. Y. Song, L. Xi, M. Raffeld, N. L. Harris, W. H. Wilson, S. Pittaluga and E. S. Jaffe (2012). Nodal Involvement by Cutaneous CD30-positive T-cell Lymphoma Mimicking Classical Hodgkin Lymphoma. Am J Surg Pathol 36(5): 716-25.Huppmann, A., M. Roullet, M. Raffeld and E. Jaffe (in press ). Angioimmunoblastic T-cell lymphoma partially obscured by an EBV-negative clonal plasma cell proliferation. Journal of Clinical Oncology.Jegalian, A. G., F. C. Eberle, S. D. Pack, M. Mirvis, M. Raffeld, S. Pittaluga and E. S. Jaffe (2011). Follicular lymphoma in situ: clinical implications and comparisons with partial involvement by follicular lymphoma. Blood 118(11): 2976-84.Menon, M. P., A. Jegalion, M. Raffeld, S. Pittaluga, L. Xi and E. S. Jaffe (2012). Primary CNS T-Cell Lymphomas: Clinical, Morphologic, Immunophenotypic and Molecular Analysis. Modern Pathology 25: 355A-355A.Song, J. Y., T. Strom, M. Raffeld, S. Pittaluga and E. S. Jaffe (2011). Peripheral T-Cell Lymphoma With Aberrant Expression of CD30, CD15, and CD20. J Clin Oncol.Summers, T. A., F. C. Eberle, S. Pittaluga, W. H. Wilson, K. Dunleavy, M. Raffeld, S. M. Hewitt and E. S. Jaffe (2011). Gray zone lymphomas: becoming more black and white. Mod Pathol 24, Suppl 1.: 324A.Summers, T. A. and E. S. Jaffe (2011). Hairy cell leukemia diagnostic criteria and differential diagnosis. Leuk Lymphoma.Venkataraman, G., K. A. Rizzo, J. J. Chavez, B. Streubel, M. Raffeld, E. S. Jaffe and S. Pittaluga (2011). Marginal zone lymphomas involving meningeal dura: possible link to IgG4-related diseases. Mod Pathol 24(3): 355-66.Venkataraman, G., A. Traverse-Glehen, J. Y. Song, F. C. Eberle, J. C. Hanson, S. Dirnhofer, A. Tzankov, G. Heinze, M. A. Raffeld, S. Pittaluga and E. S. Jaffe (2011). Aberrant T-Cell Antigen Expression in Classical Hodgkin Lymphoma Is Associated with Decreased Event-Free Survival (EFS) and Overall Survival (OS). Laboratory Investigation 91: 326A-327A.